Olive Abroholos Elephanta
Olive Abroholos Elephanta es una de los niños peculiares de Miss Peregrine— una syndrigast que tiene la peculiaridad de ser más ligera que el aire. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar ChildrenEditar sección Olive is first seen approaching centaur shaped bush where the other peculiar childrens' ball was stuck in its chest. The others then proceed to tie a rope around her waist. She takes off her shoes and begins to float up, toward the centaurs chest to try and retrieve the ball. She fails. Olive is one of the youngest members of Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children and is seventy-five and a half. She appears on the front cover. Novela gráfica In the graphic novel, Olive has wavy brown hair, and her dress she wore on the cover is now modernized. She also wears a black headband and brown leggings with lots of black stripes. During the talent show, each peculiar has a different stage name. Her stage name, according to the graphic novel, is The Levitating Girl. Ciudad Desolada Olive joins the others and travels to London. She guides them in the rowboats towards the end of their journey from Cainholm to the mainland. She tags along with the whole group throughout the book, and makes a friend named Jessica at the train station, who is being evacuated from London due to air raid threats. At the end of the book, she is captured along with the other Peculiars, and does not escape with Jacob and Emma. She is presumed to be alive. Peculiaridad Olive can levitate. Unlike the other children in Miss Peregrine's home, Olive's peculiarity was with her the second she was born. According to her, she floated right up to the hospital ceiling and would have floated out the window if it had not been for the umbilical chord keeping her attached to her mother. She has to wear weighted shoes so she does not float away for occasionally she does. Descripción In her photograph, Olive is pictured wearing an old white dress with three ruffles hanging over her small body. She is wearing white tights, wrinkling around the knees, and shiny black Mary Janes. Her long wavy hair is squeezed to the top of her head by a crown, too low on her forehead. She looks grumpy, although in the books she is mostly happy and cheerful, like all of the peculiar children, Olive looks much younger than her actual age, but appears to be around seven years old. to See Graphic Novel, above, for her description in the Graphic Novel Relaciones Jacob Portman Bronwyn Bruntley Bronwyn is a motherly figure to all of the peculiar children, but feels especially responsible for the safety of Olive and Claire, as they are the youngest. Due to this sense of responsibility, Bronwyn objects any time Olive suggests anything dangerous. Bronwyn often uses "magpie" as a pet name for Olive. During their journey in the row boats in Hollow City, Bronwyn throws her own safety aside out of concern for Olive who was at risk of floating away through the clouds. Trivia * A diferencia de otros peculiares, Olive nació con su peculiaridad. Al momento de nacer comenzó a flotar en la sala de parto, detenida solo por el cordón umbilical; el doctor que la atendio se desmayo de la sorpresa * Junto con Claire, Olive es la más joven de los niños peculiares de Miss Peregrine (fisicamente) en:Olive Abroholos Elephanta ro:Olive Abroholos Elephanta fr:Olive Abroholos Elephanta ru:Оливия Аброхолос Элефанта Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Syndrigasti